I want you, I need you, I love you
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Tabla de 10instantes con 10 canciones de Elvis Presley y mi pareja preferida: Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Si todo esto fuese mío, yo no estaría estudiando para sacar el curso, sino dando la vuelta al mundo con Sirius._

**

* * *

**

**1. Devil in disguise (James), 1974**

Mi tía abuela Josephine siempre me decía que los pelirrojos eran hijos del demonio, y yo me asustaba por su culpa. Decía que las pecas eran las marcas de los pecados, que quedaban grabados a fuego en la piel y delataban al pecador ante Dios cuando moría, porque Dios no podía estar siempre pendiente de todo por muy omnipotente que fuera y era un personaje muy atareado. Claro que a mi tía abuela Josephine la acabaron ingresando en San Mungo por hablarle al palo de su escoba y predicar desnuda en medio del Callejón Diagon, así que tampoco es una fuente muy fiable de conocimiento.

Sin embargo, en algo sí que tenía razón, y es que el color rojo me atormenta. Es el signo representativo de una personita que es capaz de aguarme la fiesta en cualquier caso. Lily Evans se llama. Y da igual que estemos molestando a Snape y su tropa de asquerosos slytherins o poniéndole bombas fétidas sorpresa a Filch detrás de una estatua, porque la diminuta Evans aparece y nos echa la bronca.

No le importa que Sirius y yo le saquemos una cabeza (Remus también, pero él no cuenta porque como se caen bien no la intimida) ni que seamos dos veces ella a lo ancho, porque es igual de buena que nosotros con la varita y, aunque nunca ha llegado a ese extremo, todos sabemos que es cuestión de cabrearla bastante el que un día la saque y la use para defenderse. Por otro lado… nosotros jamás le haríamos daño. Aunque ya ha sido víctima de nuestras bromas alguna que otra vez.

- ¡Potter!

Por ejemplo ahora.

Me giro en mi sillón para ver el resultado de nuestra última genialidad. Quizás el llevar el pelo _así_ unos días la enseñe a no meterse donde no la llaman.

O quizás me salga el tiro por la culata a mí.

Trago saliva. Evans ha optado por no perder tiempo nada más mirarse al espejo y ha bajado a la sala común con el pelo empapado, teñido, y su cuerpecito envuelto en una enorme toalla blanca. Tiene los hombros perlados de gotitas de agua azulada todavía y todo el mundo la está mirando. De hecho, hay unos chavales de séptimo en particular que la miran _demasiado_. Gruño. Malditos pedófilos indecentes… ¡Que sólo tiene trece años!

Evans se planta ante mí con cara de furia y me lanza otra toalla que, en principio, seguramente fue blanca, a juego con la que la cubre a ella, pero que ahora es de color azul eléctrico, como su pelo.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Hey Evans, eso no es justo. ¿Por qué presupones que ha sido él? – interviene Sirius, muy poco prudentemente a mi parecer, con un tono inocente tan falso que hasta Voldemort lanzando serpentinas habría resultado más creíble.

- ¡Black, cállate antes de que te haga perder todas las formas posibles de usar la varita!

Ahí Sirius ya opta por coserse la boca y no volver a intervenir para ayudarme. Es un decir, claro, porque ahora lo único que me ha dejado es una ex pelirroja con mucho peor humor.

- ¡Estoy esperando tu mejor explicación antes de ir a buscar a McGonagall, Potter! – me recuerda ella.

- Evans, no sé de qué me estás hablando, de verdad.

Eso ha sonado todavía menos real que lo de Padfoot. Estoy perdiendo facultades.

Ella suelta una especie de grito de frustración y se marcha de nuevo a su cuarto. Todos en la sala esperamos conteniendo la respiración, pero Evans no vuelve varita en mano lanzándome maldiciones, así que tomamos aire al cabo de unos segundos, tras oír el portazo.

Tiene un genio de mil demonios. Pobre del que se case con ella, que no dormirá tranquilo ni un solo día si discuten. Yo no lo haría, tendría miedo de que me ahogase con la almohada mientras tanto. Luego la ves en clase y parece un angelito dulce y educado, pero en realidad es el Diablo bien vestido, lo que pasa es que nadie se da cuenta.

Sí, bien vestido, porque con ese cuerpo de piel nacarada y ojos esmeralda, con esas piernas que acaba de enseñar a todos sus compañeros en su inesperado ataque de exhibicionismo y las pecas perdiéndose allí donde ya estaba tapada, es imposible decir que el disfraz sea malo. El Diablo me tienta.

Sólo soy un crío, pero necesito una ducha fría.

Remus, Sirius y Peter me lanzan una mirada burlona cuando me marcho a nuestro cuarto.

* * *

_¡Buenas! Hacía eones que no me pasaba por , pero el día tenía que llegar. Soy un animal de costumbres. Y aquí estoy, con un nuevo Lily/James entre manos, basado en la tabla de canciones de Elvis Presley de 10instantes. La verdad es que me gustó mucho la idea y por eso empecé. la pregunta es si sabré terminarlo... y si tendré tiempo. 2º de bachillerato es un asco, u.u_

_En fin, que espero que esta primera viñeta os haya gustado. Y, aunque no, podéis dejarme un review :) _

_Un beso a todos y feliz 2oo9!_

_Kira_


	2. Chapter 2

_El disclaimer, por si a alguien le interesa, está en la primera viñeta. A mí, personalmente, me parece que está bastante claro que yo no soy ni rubia ni multimillonaria, así que nada._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a __**rosixo, Cris Granger **__(viciosa… xD)__**, rosita, Laura Marina Lovegood y Loretta89**__. Espero que esta viñeta también os guste._

_Kira_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

**2. A little less conversation (Lily)****, 1975**

Potter es un capullo.

Afirmo, no pregunto, que conste.

¿Qué otra cosa puede ser después de lo que me acaba de decir? Se me ocurren muchas más definiciones, pero no pienso contarlas aquí estando en horario infantil.

Vamos a ver, por favor, igual soy yo que me estoy volviendo loca (algo que todavía no descarto, visto lo que dice todo el mundo) pero cuando alguien te dice que preferiría caminar sobre carbón ardiendo con una tarántula en la boca a estar cerca de ti, ¿lo más normal no es que te alejes discretamente y dejes en paz a esa persona hasta el fin de los días?

No me negaréis que sería lo más lógico. Por lo menos, mucho más lógico que lo que ha pasado en realidad…

Yo estaba tranquilamente sentada con mis amigas en la sala común. Nos pasábamos una caja de ranas de chocolate mientras repasábamos para el último examen de Encantamientos haciéndonos rondas de preguntas. Algunos compañeros de otros cursos se nos unían de vez en cuando para colaborar y repasar ellos también. Entonces entró el equipo de quidditch, que venía de entrenar en el campo, escobas en mano. Se reían de algo todos juntos, aunque nada más entrar la mayoría se disolvió hacia sus cuartos en busca de una buena ducha.

Quedaron dos: Black y Potter.

Parecieron decidir que era mucho más interesante comprobar qué hacíamos e incordiar un rato que irse a sus habitaciones a lavarse un poco, porque se acercaron. Potter se sentó en el reposabrazos de mi sillón y me sonrió. Black se instaló enfrente, junto a mi Mary, que enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa encantadora del moreno y luego siguió a lo suyo, pasando olímpicamente de él.

- Para Lily, ¿cuál es el movimiento de muñeca que hay que hacer a la hora de levitar algo?

Respondí imitando el gesto con mi mano e ignorando las muecas de Potter a su amiguísimo del alma. Después le lancé una pregunta a Frank y al cabo de unos minutos y tras responder a la que le habían enviado correctamente, Potter hizo la suya.

- Para Lily - ¿cómo que Lily? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? - ¿A qué hora te recojo el sábado para ir a Hogsmeade?

Fue uno de esos extraños momentos de película en los que sólo se oye el sonido de los grillos. Todo el mundo dejó incluso de respirar, yo creo, en vistas a ver cómo acababa la cosa. Era, y es, harto sabido que yo detestaba, y detesto, a Potter como se detesta a un gato que hace sus necesidades fuera de su caja de arena. La gente debió de considerarlo un intento de suicidio por su parte, porque hasta Black lo miraba como si lo fuese a echar de menos.

- ¿Cómo? – he ahí mi gran elocuencia de cuando me sorprenden.

- La hora. Si no, no hay quien quede.

- Potter, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo – escupí de mala manera.

- Claro que sí, el sábado a Hogsmeade – repuso él, muy seguro de sí mismo. Me sacaba de quicio esa arrogancia prepotente tan suya.

- Llama a tu madre, quizás a ella le interese.

- No creo. Ella ya me disfruta suficiente en vacaciones.

- Potter, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que nos une, y tu cerebro con la capacidad de una nuez moscada, no creo que vayas a poder ofrecerme ningún tipo de conversación inteligente o interesante como para que yo me moleste en ir contigo a ningún sitio.

Él se inclinó sobre mí como uno de los casanovas de las telenovelas venezolanas de Petunia y arqueó las cejas con picardía.

- Estaba pensando en un poco menos de charla y un poco más de acción, ¿sabes?

Le pegué un empujón y lo tiré al suelo.

- Potter, antes que acompañarte al pueblo, prefiero caminar sobre carbones encendidos con una tarántula en la boca. – ahí estaba.

Pero él, en vez de retirarse con algo de dignidad (poca, después de que yo lo empujase de esa forma), se puso en pie sacudiéndose la túnica de quidditch, y, mirándome con una sonrisa de las que suelen encandilar a todo el mundo, dijo:

- ¿A las diez, entonces?

Y de ahí mi desesperación. Son las once y media del sábado y no he pisado un centímetro más allá de mi habitación. De hecho, mis amigas me han traído algo para que pudiese desayunar sin tener que poner un pie fuera de mis cuatro paredes y me han contado que Black y Lupin estaban arrastrando a Potter con ellos hacia el pueblo cuando subieron. Por lo visto, llevaba desde las diez esperándome en la sala común.

¿Qué problema tiene?

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Dicen que dejar reviews adelgaza…**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo va todo? Yo tengo algo de prisa, por eso de que tengo que estudiar y esas cosas tontas, pero aunque no tenga tiempo para responder reviews o algo de eso… muchas gracias a todos :) Un beso de James con chocolate (sin que Lily se entere) y espero que os guste:_

_Kira_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**3. Suspicious Minds (James) 1975**

Creo que nunca, jamás, ha existido en el mundo una mente tan recelosa, sádica y retorcida como la de Evans.

¿Que por qué digo esto? Lo entenderéis en cuanto os explique lo que ha sucedido esta tarde.

Como ya sabréis, nuestra primera cita fue un desastre… en gran parte porque ella ni apareció. Me dejó muy tocado, ¿sabéis? Había puesto mis esperanzas en esas pecas y al final acabé pasando el día en las Tres Escobas jugando al mus con Moony, Wormtail y Padfoot. Una perspectiva bastante deprimente si tenemos en cuenta lo que yo había imaginado en torno a cómo pasar mi tiempo esa tarde.

De todas formas, creo que ese rechazo me hizo darme cuenta de que Lily se estaba haciendo la dura para disimular que, modestia aparte, como casi todas las chicas de la escuela, se moría por mis huesos. Aprecié el gesto, de verdad que sí, incluso hizo que me interesase más por ella, hasta el punto de que pensé algo que nunca me había planteado: seguir siendo amigos después de que nos enrollásemos. Eso sí que iba a ser algo nuevo.

Pero Evans no me dio ni una sola oportunidad de poner en práctica ni esto ni ninguna de mis otras ideas. Pareció adoptar con cariño la idea de que yo sólo era una corriente de aire que la molestaba pero a la que si ignoraba desaparecería. Si yo me acercaba para proponerle otra cita, ella misteriosamente se desvanecía con una de sus amigas camino al baño/dormitorio, o, en el extraño caso de que consiguiese acercarme sin ser descubierto, ella me miraba como si fuese un moscardón y me ignoraba abiertamente hasta que, de repente, yo me encontraba hablándole a Snape, que pasaba por allí, y Evans se había marchado.

El caso es que el viernes, en vísperas a un sábado que al final acabaría pasando conmigo mismo y Peter (Sirius y Remus tenían sendas citas) ya que no había logrado acorralar a mi prefecta pelirroja, tomé una decisión desesperada: ataque frontal.

- Hola, Lily.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin reaccionar cuando me planté en medio de su camino a la salida del comedor tras el almuerzo. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que ya me hubiese dado por vencido o algo de eso. ¡Qué poca fe en mí! Luego, cuando finalmente recuperó el habla no fue para prometerme amor eterno:

- Evans para ti, Potter.

- Vale, Lily… _Evans_. ¿Vas a Pociones? – pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa que incluso habría hecho que Pince me dejase bailar claqué sobre una mesa de la biblioteca.

- Sí… - respondió ella, recelosa.

- Te acompaño – dije, como si no me hubiese fijado en que ya iba acompañada por, al menos, un grupo de cinco chicas que ahora mismo se estaban riendo disimuladamente, y le traté de coger los libros.

- Mejor que no. – repuso ella, tirando de los libros hacia sí para que no se los quitase. Pero qué terca que era…

- Déjame que te acompañe y hablamos – y mi sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, a pesar de que yo seguía peleando por coger sus cosas.

Ella tiró más fuerte.

- Es que no quiero hablar contigo, Potter – dijo, con tono frío.

- Pues lo estás haciendo – repuse, tirando con fuerza.

Evans fue a replicarme algo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió que era más interesante soltar los libros de golpe. Me caí al suelo con sus cosas encima mientras sus amigas dejaban de aguantarse la risa y ella recogía todo lo suyo desperdigado sobre mí y a mi alrededor. Una vez recogido todo, esbozó una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta.

- Potter, sólo dos palabras: déjame tranquila.

Y esa es la historia. Es la razón por la cual mis amigos se han partido el culo a mi costa toda la tarde, por la que tengo un moratón con la forma de Suecia en la espalda y la nariz me duele, ya que uno de los libros se me estampó y casi me la rompe (la nariz, se entiende).

Y Evans ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntar cómo estaba ni si había quedado horriblemente desfigurado para el resto de mi vida. ¡Nada! Es tan cruel…


	4. Chapter 4

_Y terminé los exámenes. No hay nadie en el Universo conocido más feliz que yo, ahora mismo xD El caso es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo para atormentaros con otra viñeta._

_Espero que os guste._

_Kira_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**4. Surrender (James) 1975**

- ¿Y Melissa?

- En algún punto entre la torre de Astronomía y su sala común, supongo.

- ¿Ni siquiera la has acompañado? Cada vez te vuelves peor cita.

- Es que la verdad es que no recordaba de qué casa era.

Moony sacudió la cabeza, supongo que preguntándose a quién mató en otra vida para haber merecido algo así, y yo sonreí divertido. Sirius iba a peor a cada momento que pasaba y la verdad es que al lobo no le faltaba razón.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la sala común, apareció Peter por el hueco del retrato, saliendo apresuradamente, y chocó con nosotros.

- Oye, Pete, ¿dónde está el fuego? – preguntó Sirius con tono burlón.

- Ahí dentro – replicó él, señalando con el pulgar y por encima de su hombro el retrato de la dama gorda – De hecho, está sentado junto a la chimenea echando chispas por los ojos y con el vociferador de James en la mano.

- ¿Ya lo ha recibido? – pregunté y pude adivinar cómo había cambiado la expresión de mi rostro.

Moony y Pad se miraron y me dieron ganas de hacer chocar sus cabezas. Me pregunté cuál de los dos iba a cachondearse primero esta vez.

Veréis, era algo muy curioso, pero cuando uno se obsesionaba con el chocolate, el quidditch o las revistas de tías en bikini (porque, por mucho que el mamón de Sirius las escondiese, todos sabíamos que las tenía) todo estaba bien y era algo perfectamente normal, pero aquí si un servidor lo hacía (lo de obsesionarse, claro) con alguien en particular y que era real y no de papel, entonces comenzaban las bromas y las risas a mi costa. No había quien los entendiera. ¿Qué tenía de malo, vamos a ver? Había tantas probabilidades de que yo viese al natural a Lily _des_vestida como las chicas de las revistas de Sirius, como de que él las conociese a ellas en persona.

Pero, bueno, los dos seguíamos intentándolo. ¿Por qué se reían entonces sólo de mí?

En fin…

Hice ademán de entrar en la sala común, pero Peter me lo impidió sutilmente poniéndose delante.

- Yo no lo haría. Yo saldría del país hasta que se olvidase de mi nombre y cara.

- ¿Y entonces como podría luego casarse conmigo si no sabe quién soy? – repliqué yo, desconcertado.

- Ehm… creo que lo que Pete quiere decir, Prongs, es que quizás sería mejor que le dieses a Pecas un tiempo de asimilación – intervino Moony.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Sirius, menos delicado, y se giró de nuevo hacia mí – Prongs, en serio, eres demasiado buen amigo como para querer verte descuartizado. No entres ahí.

- Pero si era un poema muy bonito. ¡Anda, dejad de hacer el imbécil!

Y entré a la sala común. Y según aparecí, se hizo el silencio casi del todo, porque pude oír cómo Peter le decía a Sirius "Lo ha recibido aquí en medio" y cómo Sirius respondía "Yo voy a diez galeones por la pelirroja". Amigos, ¿qué haría yo sin ellos?

...

Lily avanzó hacia mí a través de la sala, sobre rojo en mano, y la verdad era que su cara no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Potter, ¿se puede saber qué demonios…?

- ¿…es eso? – la completé, señalando el sobre - ¿No te gustó el poema? ¡Me llevo mis buenas horas de sueño escribirlo!

Su cara estaba pasando del rosa al rojo incandescente. No era muy prometedor. ¿A que ahora gritaba?

- ¡Potter! – lo que yo dijese, había gritado. Qué bueno soy. - ¡No tengas cara! ¡Tú no has escrito esto!

- Te dije que se daría cuenta – me susurró Moony desde detrás.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es mío? – pregunté yo, esbozando mi mejor cara de cervatillo herido.

Ella ya parecía dispuesta a venir y agarrarme de las solapas de la túnica, aunque no para lo que a mí me hubiese gustado, pero Mary McDonald posó una mano encima del brazo de Lily, deteniéndola, y la pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Más tranquila, se soltó de la mano de su amiga y se acercó a mí. Se me plantó frente a frente y me miró desde una cabeza más abajo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual todo. Estás oxidado, Potter, cualquiera podría decirlo. ¿Un poema? La próxima vez que le robes una canción a Elvis, intenta que no sea muy conocida. – me dijo en voz baja, a salvo de todos los que nos observaban, mientras me metía el sobre rojo en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, desapareciendo camino a su dormitorio con la falda del uniforme revoloteando detrás. Poco a poco, la sala recuperó la actividad normal y yo me giré con una sonrisa en los labios hacia mis amigos.

- ¿No lo veis? Está a punto de rendirse.

No parecieron muy convencidos por la forma en la que se miraron y me ignoraron.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Dejar reviews adelgaza, en serio._


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Perdónperdónperdón! Siento haber tardado tantísimo, pero no está siendo un curso nada fácil y tengo la cabeza en otra parte por completo. No me odiéis por el retraso, por favor.**_

_**Un beso!**_

_**Kira**_

**5. Don't be cruel (Lily) 1976**

Durante los siete años que pasé en Hogwarts, lo cierto es que tuve pocas citas. Siempre estuve más centrada en mis estudios que en los chicos y, además, cierto elemento de gafas dificultaba bastante el que consiguiera salir con alguien sin que le apareciesen setas en las cejas o algo parecido. Y yo tampoco quería ser la culpable de que ningún chico terminase agonizando en la enfermería porque a él se le fuese la mano.

Pero sí que tuve alguna, claro, aunque la más sonada fue con William Colfer.

Will estaba en último año cuando yo cursaba quinto. Era alto, moreno, muy guapo, Premio Anual y había jugado en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw durante tres años antes de dejarlo para poder mejorar sus notas. Era muy inteligente y tenía fama de divertido. La mayoría de las chicas que no babeaban por los Merodeadores, lo hacían por él, con la diferencia de que Will era una persona decente.

Era él quien llevaba las reuniones de prefectos cuando McGonagall tenía algo que hacer y a pesar de que me caía bien y de que, como chica hormonada y con ojos en la cara que era yo, me había fijado en él, siempre acabábamos discutiendo al final de las reuniones por algún motivo. Por eso me extrañó que a la salida de aquella, se acercase a mí y me preguntase si quería acompañarlo a Hogsmeade.

Le dije que sí, claro. Era majo y me aseguraba el no estar aburrida, porque siempre nos quedaría discutir. Y la noticia de que Colfer le había pedido una cita a la prefecta de quinto de Gryffindor corrió como la pólvora. De repente, me había hecho ganadora de las miradas más envidiosas y fulminantes del castillo.

- ¿Qué esperas? Black es tu compañero los ejercicios de clase, Potter babea por ti, Lupin es tu amigo y ahora Colfer te pide una cita. Lo que me extraña es que sigas viva – fue la explicación que me dio Mary cuando se lo comenté.

He de admitir que aquello me subió bastante la autoestima.

El caso es que aquel día salimos y, por primera vez, no me volví paranoica perdida pensando qué habría preparado Potter mientras me vestía y peinaba. No se atrevería a ir contra el chico más apreciado de todo el último curso si no quería granjearse muchos problemas con su propia popularidad.

Will me esperó en el vestíbulo y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Estaba todo nevado y hacía frío, aunque su mano envolviendo la mía resultaba agradablemente cálida. Terminamos, como todos, en las Tres Escobas, para tomar algo, y allí, en una mesa al fondo del local, estaban los Merodeadores, que me miraron de una forma extraña y luego siguieron cuchicheando.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – me preguntó Will justo antes de irse a pedir a la barra.

- Ehm… Lo que tomes tú – respondí mientras me quitaba el gorro y la bufanda, y cuando me quedé sola alguien se acercó a hacerme compañía.

- Debería darte vergüenza – me dijo Black nada más sentarse a mi lado – Andar exhibiéndote por ahí con ese pedófilo corrompedor de menores…

- ¿No tienes una novia esta semana que te aguante o algo?

- Lo cierto es que no, pero ese no es el caso. ¿Te parece bonito lo que estás haciendo? Luciendo palmito con ese Colfer mientras mi amigo agoniza en la mesa de al lado… - dijo y señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro a Potter, que al ver mi mirada instintiva, fingió darse cabezazos con la mesa.

- Black, punto uno: definitivamente necesitas una novia que te ate corto y haga que me dejes tranquila; y punto dos, por mí tu amiguito puede…

- Hola, Black. – como para evitar que dijese una burrada, Will apareció en ese momento con dos refrescos de grosella con gaseosa - ¿Vas a tomar algo con nosotros?

- No, Colfer, creo que paso – repuso Black mucho más bruscamente de lo necesario, a mi parecer. Se levantó de la mesa mientras Will se sentaba y desapareció sin más, de vuelta a su mesa.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – me preguntó mi cita con una sonrisa, pasándome uno de los vasos.

- Creo que acaba de llamarme cruel, pero con ese toque sutil que le caracteriza – respondí yo, todavía un poco contrariada pero divertida. Le di un sorbito a mi bebida.

- ¿Por Potter? Tiene una obsesión un tanto enfermiza contigo.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – sonreí – Menos mal que hay alguien en la escuela que lo ve igual y no como _la cosa más romántica del mundo_. Cita textual de mis compañeras de cuarto.

Will se rió.

- Hay mucha histeria con Potter y contigo. Pero yo no puedo imaginarte con él – comentó enarcando una ceja.

Fui yo la que se rió entonces.

- Eso sí que tiene gracia. ¿Y con quién puedes imaginarme, si se puede saber?

Él me miró con elocuencia y yo me sonrojé. Lo sé porque las mejillas comenzaron a arderme y él tuvo que contener la risa. Sin embargo encontró una buena manera de hacerlo, porque se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Con sabor a grosella.

Y a día de hoy Sirius no ha querido confesármelo, pero podría jurar que mientras nos besábamos escuché a nuestras espaldas algo que sonó a:

- ¡Cofcofcruelcofcof!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien, bien. Una vez acabados los exámenes y las clases, llega la calma y por fin puedo hacer algo más allá de pasar apuntes y pensar modos de suicidarme que no manchen mucho. Os traigo una nueva viñeta, la sexta, que espero que os guste. Personalmente, de las diez es la que más me gusta :)_

_Un beso de Sirius!_

_Kira_

**6. She's not you (Lily) 1976**

Después de aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, Will y yo empezamos a salir. Yo creía conocer el significado de _miradas que matan_ cuando Potter me acosaba, pero después de aquello, esas palabras alcanzaron un nuevo nivel. Mis compañeras de habitación se pondrían verdes de envidia cualquier día (o al menos eso me dijo Mary una tarde) y las de séptimo que babeaban por Will ya se habían lanzado a esparcir cotilleos por toda la escuela acerca de nosotros. Creo que en el mismo mes nos acostamos, me quedé embarazada y tuve un bebé al que mandé a casa de mis padres para ocultarlo. Tenía yo una vida muy ajetreada sin saberlo.

Por otro lado, se produjo un cambio bastante importante en mi vida, aunque no te creas, que me costó darme cuenta, por increíble que pueda parecer. De hecho, ni siquiera fui yo la primera en percatarme.

- ¡Dios mío! – gritó Mary una tarde en mitad de la biblioteca - ¡Potter lleva tres días sin pedirte que salgas con él!

Ya decía yo que me notaba algo raro.

Obviamente la señora Pince nos echó.

Pero lo cierto era que Mary, en su arranque de emoción inesperado y totalmente culpable de mi insuficiencia cardíaca, tenía razón. Era un rollo muy raro. Claro que cuando me di cuenta lo único que podía pensar era que al fin era libre y que seguramente era gracias a Will, así que pasé lo que quedaba de la tarde dándole las gracias en un rincón del pasillo del tercer piso.

Sin embargo no fue sólo mi vida la que cambió con todo esto, sino que también modificó la de alguien que se volvió aún más arrogante y mujeriego de lo que ya era (bueno, vamos a ver, Black siempre estaba en ese proceso, pero yo me refiero a su amigo): Potter. Inició una carrera de calavera que superaba con creces la de sus viejos tiempos pre-yo. Por lo general, era cosa de una chica cada dos o tres días. Al cabo de unas semanas, o se pasaba a los tíos o tendría que cambiarse de colegio.

Una noche de sábado en las que (cómo sería que siempre pasaba igual… añadir mirada inocente) me había tocado hacer la ronda con Will (que de ronda poco, pero McGonagall no tenía por qué saberlo), regresé a la sala común particularmente tarde.

Contrariamente a lo que me esperaba, el fuego de la chimenea todavía tenía algunos rescoldos encendidos y ninguna de mis amigas había recogido sus libros de la mesa, así que decidí sentarme un rato allí a leer hasta que cogiese el sueño. Me tiré en el sofá, me quité los zapatos y el jersey y aflojé la corbata. Después cogí el libro de Transformaciones de Alice, pero al abrirlo comprobé por qué mi amiga encontraba tan apasionante la asignatura: había un _Corazón de bruja_ dentro.

- No te hacía de las que leen esas cosas – comentó una voz por encima de mi cabeza.

Pegué tal respingo que casi me caigo del sofá.

- ¡Potter! ¡Qué desagradable eres! – exclamé en un siseo enfadado.

Él se rió, se revolvió el pelo y se sentó a mi lado, ignorando mis miradas furibundas. Yo replegué las piernas hacia mí para hacerle sitio.

- No quería asustarte, pero no me podía creer que estuviese aquí a estas horas, señora prefecta. Pensé que te ibas a la cama a las nueve con tu vasito de leche y tu libro de doce mil páginas.

- Ja-ja, qué gracioso. Espera un momento que ahora me río. – esbocé una sonrisa siniestra - ¿Sabes que debería castigarte por llegar a deshora?

- Tú también estás levantada.

- Sí, pero yo soy prefecta y he llegado de hacer la ronda. – él iba a replicarme pero hice un gesto con la mano – Da igual, no diré nada – bostecé – pero abróchate la camisa, por favor. Y límpiate la barra de labios del pecho.

Potter comprobó lo que le había dicho y se apresuró a hacerme caso con una sonrisa de niño malo grabada a fuego en la cara.

- Bueno, doña prefecta, pues gracias por no delatar mis faltas.

- De nada. Ya encontraré una manera de cobrármelo.

- Seguro que sí – repuso él y me miró arqueando las cejas insinuante. Le tiré un cojín. – Lily, eres una persona demasiado violenta. No obstante, mi agenda está abierta, aunque no creo que a tu noviete le haga mucha gracia.

- No te preocupes, no pensaba pedirte que me pagases así. Además, viendo lo visto, probablemente acabaría cobrando en el geriátrico. Quedan demasiadas chicas en el mundo.

- Tendrías un pase VIP, te lo aseguro.

- Como todas – me encogí de hombros.

Potter se puso en pie, me lanzó una mirada resignada y me dedicó una sonrisa desesperanzada.

- Ellas no son tú, Lily.

No sé si fue la expresión de su cara, lo vacía que parecía su mirada o el hecho de que yo me creía hasta la médula las palabras que acababa de decirme, pero lo cierto es que me quedé sin réplica. Él acentuó la sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente. Después, echó a andar hacia los dormitorios.

- Buenas noches, Evans – me dijo, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

* * *

_¡Operación bikini! ¡Dejar reviews adelgaza y fortalece el trasero!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ahora que por fin he terminado los exámenes juro que esto irá más deprisa. Vamos con el 7/10._

_Espero que os guste!_

_Kira_

**7. Can't help falling in love with you (Lily)**** 1976**

Curiosamente, el que James hubiera dejado de acosarme y el tener ahora los dos vidas privadas separadas hicieron que nos llevásemos mejor. Para mí ya casi era una costumbre regresar viernes y sábados a la sala común a las tantas, después de pasar horas con Will, y estar allí despierta leyendo hasta que James regresaba de su cita y se sentaba conmigo una hora, o a veces hasta dos, para hablar de cualquier cosa. De hecho, se convirtió en algo tan habitual que, cuando no pasaba por lo que fuera (exámenes, entrenamientos, Remus), me iba a dormir y me costaba conciliar el sueño sin tener algo reciente a lo que darle vueltas.

He de admitir que fue durante todas esas horas tontas en la sala común cuando descubrí al James Potter al que sus amigos se referían cuando me decían cosas como _Vamos, Lily, no es tan mal chico. Lo tienes loco, dale una oportunidad_. (Remus) o _Pelirroja, eres una persona cruel. En el fondo es sólo un pobre Bambi que busca algo de amor_ (Sirius, cómo no). Obviamente, todo aquello de las bromas a los slytherins, las salidas espontáneas prepotentes o ególatras y esas cosas no desaparecieron, pero parecieron amortiguarse a medida que descubría que conseguía hacerme reír con sólo un movimiento de ceja o una palabra, o que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de los desvaríos que pensaba llevar a cabo en cuanto fuese mayor de edad.

Pero sin duda, yo creo que lo que más me descubrió una faceta de James que desconocía fue la noche del veintisiete de junio.

El día en el que Will y yo lo dejamos.

Era sábado, el último antes de marcharnos de vacaciones al fin, y habíamos ido a hacer la ronda como siempre, sólo que esta vez no había habido besos ni alientos entremezclados en un rincón. De hecho, hacía un par de semanas que ya no los había.

Ni siquiera fue una ruptura violenta, ni discutimos a voces ni hubo cuernos. Simplemente, ambos lo habíamos visto venir y había sido él quien había terminado dando el paso. Las cosas se apagaban.

De todas formas, el verlo venir no lo hizo más llevadero. Esperé un rato por los pasillos, con la mente en blanco, hasta cerciorarme de que mis compañeros de casa ya estarían en la cama, y luego regresé a la sala común. Me tumbé en el sofá y me arrebujé en una manta. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería, pero no me apetecía irme a dormir aún, así que estuve allí tirada bastante rato, hasta que noté una mano que me acariciaba el pelo con cariño. El lado de mis pies en el sofá se hundió ligeramente cuando James se sentó a mi lado.

- Pelirroja, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Sí – dije, intentando sonar despreocupada, pero lo cierto es que mi voz quebrada no resultó muy convincente.

- Vale, y ahora en serio.

Me incorporé para sentarme, todavía enroscada en la manta. Me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé.

Ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que el pobre James debía de estar pasando un poquito de miedo por mi silencio ácido.

- Will y yo lo hemos dejado.

Más silencio. Me dejaba espacio para que me desahogase. O eso, o era un cotilla.

- Lo veíamos venir, ¿sabes? Desde hace un par de semanas. El subidón de los primeros meses se iba pasando y ahora…

Noté cómo me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y dejé que me estrechase, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Me fijé en que, una vez más, la camisa estaba ligeramente desabrochada. Solté una risilla ronca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó, desconcertado. Seguramente se creía que yo estaría llorando.

Yo no respondí, me limité a abrocharle los botones y volver a apoyarme en él. James sonrió.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, siempre he creído que Colfer era un idiota. – dijo – Es un ravenclaw, no están hechos para la pasión y el fuego.

Me reí.

- Claro, los gryffindor somos demasiado para ellos, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente. A las otras casas les venimos grandes. Los gryffindor sólo podemos estar bien entre nosotros. – comentó.

Yo torcí la cabeza para mirarle y comprobar si estaba de coña o iba en serio, pero me encontré con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía y las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta. Me miraba sin parpadear tras sus gafas redondas.

- No hay nada que hacer, somos unos endogámicos – añadió, intentando hacerme sonreír.

Yo decidí que era mejor idea volver a bajar la cara y evitar posibles accidentes. Las mejillas se me pusieron rojas e instintivamente mis dedos se tensaron con fuerza sobre su camisa, arrugándola por debajo de la manta. Tras unos segundos me di cuenta de que probablemente le estaría clavando un poco los dedos en la tripa y me incorporé, alejándome ligeramente. Me estaba costando horrores ignorar el calor de mis mejillas y las ganas de seguir allí tumbada sobre él toda la noche. Y, lo peor de todo era el saber que él sería capaz de estar toda la noche durmiendo sentado en ese incómodo sofá conmigo en sus brazos.

Carraspeé un poco.

- Esta endogámica cree que va siendo su hora de _irse a la cama con un vaso de leche y un libro de doce mil páginas_. No son las nueve, pero seguro que sabrás perdonarme – por lo menos, mi broma hizo que sonriese un poco.

Me cogió de la muñeca cuando ya iba a levantarme.

- Está bien que te escriba en vacaciones, ¿verdad? – me preguntó en voz baja.

- Claro que sí – respondí en el mismo tono.

- Y este verano… ¿me contestarás? – añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Suspiré.

- Tendré que hacerlo si no quiero ser una maleducada – dije con falsa resignación. Le aparté un mechón de pelo negro de la frente y medio sonreí – Gracias. – añadí, y le di un beso en la mejilla. – Buenas noches. – susurré contra su piel.

Esa noche, mientras esperaba en mi fría cama, nada parecida a los acogedores brazos que me habían arropado antes, a que el sueño me atacase, me sorprendí a mí misma deseando que James se colase entre mis sábanas y me abrazase otra vez.

Y, para mi sorpresa, no intenté siquiera rebatírmelo.

* * *

_ya sabéis, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Y sin más dilación…**_

**8. Burning love (James) 1976**

El verano de 1976 se compuso de dos meses de sol, Sirius allanando mi casa, una caja llena a reventar de cartas, la esperanza de ver una lechuza parda volando hacia mi ventana y alguna que otra sorpresa.

En primer lugar, Sirius se había marchado de casa y su familia lo había, finalmente repudiado. Mis padres fueron los primeros en ofrecerle cobijo en nuestra casa y en un santiamén mi mejor amigo dormía en la habitación de al lado y se peleaba conmigo todas las mañanas por la última tortita de mi padre (mi madre nunca supo cocinar y nosotros siempre le agradecimos que no lo intentase; mi padre, por otro lado, era todo un maestro).

Por otro lado, fue el primer verano que mi correspondencia más importante fue respondida. No era la primera vez que le escribía a Lily (porque ahora ya tenía permiso para llamarla así, aunque no me lo hubiese dicho expresamente) pero sí que fue la primera vez que recibía respuesta. Y he de decir que cuando vi una pequeña lechuza parda entrando por mi ventana al día siguiente de la primera carta tuve que controlarme para no atravesar el techo del salto que pegué.

Mi carta había sido corta, simplemente interesándome por cómo llevaba los dos días en casa (ya sabéis, en dos días pueden pasar muchas cosas) y su respuesta hizo que Sirius me encontrase paralizado frente a la ventana, con la mandíbula en el suelo y sin parar de leer.

- Prongs, tío te dije que cuando tu vecina se desnudase sin echar las cortinas me avisases – se quejó él, asomándose por la ventana. Al no ver nada se fijó en mí y entonces ya ató cabos - ¿La pelirroja te ha contestado?

- Y no sabes cómo – respondí yo, pasándole el papel (porque Lily, siempre tan fiel a sus raíces cuando no estaba en Hogwarts, no me había escrito en pergamino).

Sirius lo cogió y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- _Querido James: ¡Me ha sorprendido recibir una carta tuya tan pronto! Pensé que tardarías por lo menos otros dos días más en echarme de menos y para entonces ya te habría escrito yo a ti, porque la verdad es que extraño esas charlas a medianoche. Intercambiar insultos con mi hermana o discusiones con mi madre no es lo mismo y el cambio es bastante deprimente._ – aquí Sirius hizo una mueca que parecía decir "cosas de nenas, ¡uh!" – Blah, blah, blah… - añadió, saltándose la mitad de la carta… hasta que algo llamó la atención – _Hay algo que quiero que sepas: lo de Will me ha hecho ver las cosas de un modo distinto y la verdad es que tú también tienes parte de culpa en eso. Creo que voy a empezar a tomarme las cosas con un poco mas de ligereza, soy demasiado joven como para preocuparme tanto aún. Así que he tomado una decisión: ¿por qué atarme a un solo chico y darle tantas vueltas a todo si hay tantos en el mundo? Me he inspirado en ti y tu filosofía de vida, espero que llegues a sentirte orgulloso de mí como maestro y mentor. Un beso. Espero respuesta, Lily_.

Sirius levantó la mirada hacia mí con la misma cara de alucine, aunque pronto la sustituyó por una expresión más pensativa.

- Así que Lily ha decidido seguir tus pasos… - me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y me devolvió la carta – Prepárate Prongs, si ya tenía éxito cuando era una estrecha, ahora va a ser mil veces peor. Igual le pido una cita cuando volvamos.

Sirius esquivó mi golpe por unos centímetros. Es mi mejor amigo pero a veces le cosería la boca. Él se rió y salió del cuarto.

Aquella carta me había puesto los pelos de punta. Lily siempre había sido intocable, y con eso quiero decir que nadie se solía atrever a cercársele porque me conocían y sabían que yo los mataría, pero si ahora ella les iba a dar carta blanca y yo no quería perder su amistad, que tanto trabajo me había costado, sería mejor que no dijese nada. Morderme la lengua mientras ella _seguía mi filosofía de vida_.

Cada vez me arrepentía más de quien era.

* * *

**_Sólo quedan 2 u.u _**

**_¿Un reviewcillo?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, el penúltimo capítulo ya está aquí. Acabo de terminar los exámenes de Selectividad y ya puedo permitirme escribir y estar más tiempo al ordenador. Prometo colgar le ultimo capitulo antes de que acabe el mes, en serio :)_

_Espero que os guste._

_Un beso (deJamesconnatacofcof)_

_Kira_

**9. Are you lonesome tonight? (James) 1977**

Comenzó séptimo año y Lily cumplió su promesa, iniciando su carrera de calavera en el colegio. Yo había gestado la esperanza de que aquella locura que me había contado en verano se le pasase, o acabase por no llevarla a cabo por pura vergüenza o lo que fuera, pero lo cierto era que parecía como si aquella parte de sí misma hubiese estado encerrada en un rincón durante mucho tiempo y ahora se sintiese libre y desatada.

Se cumplieron también las palabras de Sirius. Lily ya era una chica muy popular en los vestuarios masculinos siendo amable y discreta (_una estrecha_, como él había dicho), pero la cosa había crecido aún más con su _cambio_: se había vuelto mil veces peor, porque ahora tenía que espantar a los tíos por manadas.

Y allí estaba yo, reuniéndome con ella todas las noches de fin de semana en la sala común. Puede que un día ella llegase más tarde o más temprano, pero nunca faltó a ninguno de nuestros encuentros. En cierto modo, eso me hizo sentirme especial durante aquellos meses: yo fui el único chico de su agenda con el que repitió cita más de una o dos veces. Eso, una vez más, alentó mis esperanzas.

Sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos, que se repetían sin tregua cada vez que iba a esperarla o encontrarla esperándome junto al fuego, se desvanecieron la noche del último viernes de febrero. La sala común, como siempre a esas horas, se había quedado desierta, y los últimos rescoldos del fuego crepitaban en la chimenea. En el sofá había una figura acurrucada en una esquina, con la cara oculta en las rodillas, que se convulsionaba silenciosamente cada pocos segundos. El pelo rojo se le desparramaba por encima de la túnica negra con la que se había tapado.

- Lily, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté, arrodillándome frente a ella. Observé que en una de sus manos apretaba una carta con tanta fuerza que el papel ya se había empezado a rasgar y puse mi mano encima de la suya, que estaba fría y tensa. – Hey, Lils, si no me hablas tendré que ir a por mi bola de Adivinación.

Aquello hizo que mi pelirroja preferida levantase la mirada. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, húmedos. Su mano se contrajo un poco más bajo la mía, rompiendo la carta, y ella se contuvo para contener los sollozos.

- Mi ma-madre – dijo, hipando – me ha escrito. Papá ha te-tenido un infarto. Está hospitalizado.

La escuché, claro que sí, no penséis que soy ningún faltoso, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban el doble de lo normal y estaba preciosa con la cara empapada y alguna mancha negra de lápiz de ojos. Cogí su cara con la otra mano y le quité algo de negro de la mejilla con el pulgar sin decir una palabra.

Ella tampoco dijo nada más. Sólo intentó respirar hondo y cerró los ojos. Estaba calmándose y aquello era bueno. Cuando me miró de nuevo, sus ojos ya no fabricaban más lágrimas. Sí, seguían brillantes y húmedos, pero ya no lloraban.

- Tengo miedo – añadió en un susurro.

Tampoco dije nada entonces. Lily no necesitaba que le dijese un montón de palabras vacías. Necesitaba que me quedase allí y acabase de quitarle el maquillaje de la cara, y que no soltase la mano que ya no sujetaba la carta y cuyos dedos se habían entrelazado con los míos en algún momento.

Esa noche nos dormimos en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente ella se marchó a Londres.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºO

_Sé lo que dicen, pero dejar reviews no mata, en serio._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, gente, esto se acaba. Esta es la última viñeta y espero que no os decepcione. Además la publico ahora porque me voy a ir de viaje el sábado y estaré dando tumbos por ahí y sin ordenador durante 3 semanas, y prefería no dejaros en vilo todo ese tiempo, que nunca se sabe cuando se unen y te linchan las masas :P_

_En fin, que espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis un review de despedida._

_Un beso :)_

_Kira_

**10. Have I told you lately that I love you? 1977 (Lily)**

Me costó, no creáis, darme cuenta de que por muchos chicos con los que hablase, saliese o me besase, siempre acababa volviendo al mismo. Me llevó muchos meses reconocer que lo que me acababa ilusionando de los sábados o los viernes por la noche era llegar a la sala común y encontrarle allí leyendo y esperándome, o comprobar que bajaba apurado las escaleras porque creía llegar tarde a nuestras no-citas.

Cuando por fin me acabé enterando, me lo callé. Me había costado mucho conseguir llevarme bien con James, descubrir que no era un niñato descerebrado y acabar confiando en él más que en nadie. Seguí con mi ritmo normal, quedando con otros, yendo a clase, sonriendo, siempre igual, pero ahora guardaba un pequeño secreto para mí sola.

La noche que mi madre me avisó de que mi padre estaba en el hospital, James estuvo allí. Fue la única persona que en los años de colegio me había visto llorar así. No me gustaba llorar y menos que me viesen, me daba vergüenza y además prefería estar sola cuando estaba triste, pero él llegó a mi lado y el calor de sus manos fue suficiente para hacer que dejase de llorar y respirase de nuevo. Nos dormimos en el sofá y me abrazó toda la noche, y cuando nos despertamos sobraron las palabras.

Una semana a caballo entre mi casa y el hospital, con mi familia y bien lejos del colegio fue un alivio y sirvió para tranquilizarme aún más. Vi que mi padre estaba recuperándose bien y me di cuenta de que quería volver al colegio por una sola razón. Mi madre también se percató, por supuesto, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no decirme nada.

Regresé a Hogwarts un sábado a medianoche. Llegué a la chimenea de McGonagall, que me preguntó por la situación y luego, cortésmente, me recomendó ir a descansar a mi habitación. Yo me fui a la torre esperando encontrar a alguien en la sala común, pero el fuego estaba apagado y la habitación vacía, y mi estómago dio un vuelco de pura decepción.

No tenía sueño, así que me senté en la ventana y miré a los terrenos, sumida en mis pensamientos. De repente, vi que pequeñas motas negras se movían flotando por encima del campo de quidditch. Las seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron y apenas unos minutos más tarde, cuatro personas entraban intentando no hacer ruido por el hueco del retrato, ahogando risas nocturnas. Yo me quedé observándoles en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, y la risa de los merodeadores se cortó en seco.

- Antes de que digas nada, Evans, estábamos con un prefecto – dijo Black, apurado pero sonriendo de medio lado, con la escoba en una mano y la otra señalando a Remus.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- No iba a deciros nada – dije – De hecho, ya me iba a dormir.

- Sí, nosotros también – se apresuró a decir Remus y agarró a Black y Pettigrew para arrastrarlos escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto – Sin prisas, ya sabéis. Buenas noches.

Sonreí, divertida, y luego miré a James, a quien también se le escapaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – preguntó él.

- Mejor, mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Tú cómo has estado?

- Aburrido. No tiene gracia hacer cosas ilegales si no estás para reñirnos, pelirroja.

- Siempre has sido un poco masoquista.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo y yo decidí que quería que estuviese un rato más conmigo, así que me senté en el sofá. Él captó la indirecta y se sentó a mi lado.

- Tenía ganas de volver – comenté.

- Empollona…

- Tenía ganas de verte a ti. – repuse.

Eso lo dejó sin palabras.

- Me ha costado, James, me ha costado mucho, y quizás ahora para ti no sea nada y yo lo entendería, pero… Te quiero.

Él seguía sin decir nada y su cara era un poema. Eso ya empezó a preocuparme.

- James, en serio, acéptame o recházame, mejor lo primero que lo segundo, pero di algo, por favor. – le pedí, nerviosa.

- Lo primero.

- ¿Lo primero? – repetí tontamente, sin captarlo.

- Yo también te quiero.

Nos sonreímos. Luego una mueca de duda cruzó mi cara.

- Espera. No te quiero como amigo. Quiero decir… vale, sí, también te quiero como amigo, pero…

James no me dejó acabar. Creo que él ya lo había pillado y llevaba algo de tiempo conteniéndose, porque cuando me besó lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que se olvidó de que llevaba la escoba en la mano y casi me da con el palo en la cabeza.

- Perdona – se disculpó – No quería que nuestro primer beso…

Le cogí la cara con una de mis manos, igual que una semana antes había hecho él, y posé mi pulgar sobre sus labios. Con la otra mano le quité la escoba y la dejé en el suelo.

- No importa – susurré – No importa. – y cuando yo le besé, tuve cuidado de no golpearle con nada.


End file.
